


一次几乎留名后世的反抗

by Zhuoqing_Jess



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhuoqing_Jess/pseuds/Zhuoqing_Jess
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

“……是的，他们当然会结婚，她一定会有很多孩子。”

“……在我丈夫去工作的时候，我就在家做家务，谁不想要这样的生活？”

“……你是一个Omega，亲爱的，相夫教子是你的天职，倒不是一定要读大学，毕竟隔壁那个漂亮的Alpha姑娘不在乎这些……哦，你难道没留意过她看着你的眼神吗？”

声音从四面八方传来。有时，说话人属于一部电影或一篇童话，有时，他们是活生生的现实。话语当然不只有一种，作为两个相对的概念，低微和尊贵永远是共存的，是一块硬币的两面，至于社会这只把玩着一切概念的手会将哪一面转向它的人民，取决于望着这块硬币的人究竟是谁。格朗泰尔看到的是反面，婚配，多子与顺从，他的人生把握在生殖腔手中。从他出生的那一刻起，人们便开始把思想注入他的大脑，他的父母早已在那十个月里准备好了两套言论以供挑选，只等医生作出判决。

“恭喜，是个健康的男性Omega！”于是一切尘埃落定。

在他六岁以前，一切都很正常，直到他的母亲在一天晚上哭泣着回到家。父亲慌张地迎上前，双手搂住母亲的肩膀，轻声询问她发生了什么。她不住地抽噎，过了半分钟才在他耳边低语，自己被上司侵犯了。房间里安静得可怕，即使是年幼的格朗泰尔也能听清楚她说的话。

“他让我不要说出去，他会给我一笔钱，再给我升职。”她的声音颤抖着，而格朗泰尔的父亲沉默片刻，像是在思考什么。

“那就这样。不要声张，这不是什么光彩的事。我早告诉过你，我的工资足够养活全家人，你要是老老实实在家照顾孩子，会发生这种事吗？”格朗泰尔不明白父亲为何皱着眉头，仿佛这是母亲的错，这难道不该怪那位无名的上司吗？

她低下了头，再一次开口时声音几乎微不可闻：“可我已经报警了。”

一个六岁的孩子很难明白，为什么父亲会为了别人犯下的过错给母亲一个耳光。他只知道，在接下来的一个月里，母亲比以前更加忙碌。她去了几趟医院，带回一沓印满了数字的报告单，父亲攥着它们看了又看，眉头紧锁。

在外面，人们对他的态度似乎不一样了。大人们在他经过的时候窃窃私语，音量足以让他听见自己母亲的名字。他总是目不斜视地走过去，戴上一副毫不在意的面具，而拼尽全力加快的脚步真实得让人心痛。住在一条街外的菲利普——格朗泰尔总是被他欺负——在格朗泰尔出门取报纸时刚好从门口的街道经过，毫不掩饰地对他笑着，说了一句“贱货的儿子”。阳光黯淡了一瞬，在乌云之下，并没有发生什么与从前不同的事情。于是他的额角添了一块淤青，父母却无暇顾及。在他躲进房间的一瞬，母亲的话语零星地传来，捕捉到了两个词语，“证据不足”和“败诉”。这大概意味着什么，也许是一切的答案，但已经不要紧了。他沉入睡眠。

变化过于明显，以至于他能够毫不费力地察觉。父亲变得冷淡，暴躁，似乎把最后的温柔留在了那个改变一切的夜晚。母亲不再工作，终于成为了父亲一直希望的样子，可他并不快乐，她也是。一天傍晚，他听见母亲在房间里啜泣，几乎被客厅里电视机的喧哗掩盖。格朗泰尔小心翼翼地推开门，盘腿坐在母亲身旁，让她始终温柔的手臂把自己揽在怀里。她深吸一口气，于是他沉默地倾听。

“我什么都没做错，难道不是吗？医院明明查出了那些痕迹，但他们非说证据不足……永远都是！你知道住在隔壁的若利韦夫妇吗？”他点点头，虽然这并不像一个询问，“我路过他们家门口的时候听见一些话……”她吸着鼻子，过了足足五秒才重新开口。

“他们说的很大声，门开着，周围似乎还有很多客人，就像害怕别人不知道一样。那个女的，若利韦夫人，说我就是活该，一个Omega，不知道用什么下流手段捞了个学位，为了证明自己有能力，结了婚，生了孩子，竟然还去工作，现在被上司……侵犯了，说不准就是我自己勾引他的。有这样的母亲，你一定过得不好。她是这么说的。”母亲不再抽噎了，她转过身，凝视着格朗泰尔的眼睛。

“对不起，亲爱的，是我的错，我不该让你跟我一样，这就是你以后会经历的。无论他们以后会跟你说什么，永远不要相信。如果你改变不了任何东西，至少在心里反抗。你并没有哪里比他们差，有权利去做自己想做的事，不去做不想做的事。”她紧紧地抱一下格朗泰尔，擦干眼泪走出了房间。

那些话就像木地板上留下的几滴水痕。他早就意识到，人们对他说的话，对他母亲说的话，跟他们对父亲，对那些Alpha小孩——或Beta小孩——说的那些完全不同，但他第一次想到，事情并非本该如此，有些东西出错了。这并不像天空的颜色那样亘古不变，顺理成章，因为他并不选择要成为什么，却自然而然的成为了被轻视的一类人。人们说正义，人们说公平，但他们如何能一边活在一个歧视性的世界里，一边说着这样的话？

格朗泰尔在六岁时学会了怀疑。

生活还在继续。他读完了不分性别的小学，又进入了一所Omega专属的初中。当然，他们的第一次发情尚未到来，但不同的教育才能打造不同的思想，维护这个怪异社会的稳定。因为世界让他们不同，所以他们必须不同，心甘情愿地不同。他几乎活在一个单亲家庭中，父亲离家的时间远大于在家的时间，但由于某种原因，他的父母并未离婚。这对格朗泰尔并没有太大的影响，他只在假期离开学校，回到那个充满差异也更真实的世界里。指指点点的人们渐渐散去，他的母亲也不再像被他撞见的那次一样哭泣，他便把更多的精力放在了学习，绘画和同龄的朋友上，毕竟一个十几岁的，前途无量的男孩不该跟他行为不端，思想扭曲的母亲过于亲密。

说来讽刺，但格朗泰尔的学校确实设置了一门名叫“思想意识与社会责任”的课程，就像其他所有中学一样。格朗泰尔只觉得可笑，对阶级意识的灌输是如此积极，已经到了荒诞的地步。他从未举手发言，老师也只把他当成一个沉默而无害的男孩，直到课程进行到“职业”的部分。

格朗泰尔昏昏欲睡，老师的几句话穿过教室，精准地抵达每个年轻人正在成型的思维之中。

“作为Omega，我们最好的，最让人尊敬的使命就是相夫教子。我们的体质自然没有差到无法劳动，但做家务，照顾可爱的孩子，在你们的配偶回家时送上一个吻，这难道不是更让人愉快吗？想想看，在Alpha和Beta们工作的时候，我们可以在家休息，还能花着他们的钱给自己买些好东西，谁不爱过这样的日子？”同学们配合地笑起来。她觉得自己很幽默。格朗泰尔死死按住桌边，指节因用力而发白。

“一群孩子以及和睦的家庭比在职场上披荆斩棘却独身一辈子更令人敬佩……”

母亲，性骚扰，医院报告单，“贱货的儿子”。

“你们注定要为家庭奉献一生，并为此自豪……”

学历，“活该”，“勾引”，“下流手段”。

“为什么？”

教室里一片静默，连老师都被这意料之外的质疑吓住了。她的动作猛然停顿，睁大的双眼里充满了难以置信。这大概是“思想意识与社会责任”这门课创办以来的第一次。蝴蝶扇动的翅膀化为了言语，尖锐地刺进了老师与格朗泰尔的生命。

“因为……没有为什么！这是我们注定要成为的最好的样子，我们应该为自己的身份而感到幸运！”答非所问，格朗泰尔想。欲盖弥彰。

“格朗泰尔，下课后跟我去一趟办公室。”他没有尝试反驳，这是意料之中的结局。老师看到他低头凝视地板的样子，满意地继续开始上课。

刺耳的电子铃声响起，所有嬉笑打闹的声音突然被调到最大。周围的学生鱼贯而出，而格朗泰尔一动不动。直到老师用严肃的语气唤他的名字，他才抱起课本和画满涂鸦的纸张，在高跟鞋哒哒点地的声响后面出了教室。

“‘为什么’是什么意思，格朗泰尔？”办公室里只有两个人，分别扮演警官和犯人的角色，虽然在格朗泰尔眼中，正义的站边并不像警局里的审问那样分明。

“我不明白，为什么我们不能有自己的选择。选择接受更高等的教育，选择工作，选择伴侣，选择是否成为母亲。你们边说着人人平等，边为我们创造差距，为什么？”

“因为你无权质疑！因为你找不到更好的方式来维护社会稳定。Alpha，Beta，Omega，人们能承担的责任是由身体结构来决定的，Omega有多产的生殖腔，所以我们成为母亲，这是光荣的义务，只有我们能够肩负。”

“那不读大学也是我们的义务吗？还有被污蔑，被歧视，被抛弃？”他激动起来，迎着从窗口射来的阳光紧盯老师的面孔，双眼被阳光迷蒙，女人的脸变成另一张，脸上浅色的斑痕像地板上的泪滴。

“够了！我不想再跟你争辩下去了，因为你今天的言行，你的档案里会被记上一笔。回去好好反思，如果你再表现出这样的倾向，管教所大概就是你的归宿，这不是恐吓。”格朗泰尔在原地呆滞了片刻，随后一言不发地转身离开。

后来，他在这门课上变得更加沉默，在给予了一段时间的特别关注后，老师们并没有再发现他的行为有何逆反之处，干脆把注意力放在那些更值得疼爱的学生身上。就像他母亲的哀伤和档案上的记录一样，反叛精神并没有真正消亡，但他学会了把质疑锁在自己的头脑里，成为一个更顺从，更“Omega”的人。

后来，他决定更认真对待自己一直以来的爱好，用油彩描绘所有无法表述的思维，画一片比头顶的现实更蓝的天。有时，他循规蹈矩地勾勒一朵玫瑰的花瓣，在另一些画中又把一切毁灭，用色块涂抹扭曲的面容。除此之外，他偷偷学会了喝酒，发现酒精虽然缺乏甜美的味道，却能带给他一个彩色的梦，让他在清醒时自如地把线条与色彩往画布上安放。在酒液的气息渗透进他的肌肤与血液之后，他的信息素似乎也混进了一丝醉人的味道，熟悉得让他醒悟，也让他害怕。

高中毕业后，他考进艺术系，他的母亲正是在那所大学写完了硕士论文。陌生的气味充满了整所大学，但既然信息素的气味从未能成功使他投入任何人的怀抱，那他的头脑自然能保持清醒。他用三分之二的时间画画，剩下三分之一的时间里，他是一个普通的青年Omega。他娴熟地回应Alpha们的调笑，跟着同学们去人满为患的报告厅里听社会学讲座，在台上的老头用一个歧视性的笑话引得满场欢笑时一言不发，在提问环节静静聆听，目视前方，凭直觉在本子上画一幅速写。他始终平静，就像过去的年月里所做的一样。

直到那一刻。

“为什么？”清亮而有力的声音在身后响起，虽然被淹没在嘈杂的提问声和窃窃私语中，但清清楚楚地传到了格朗泰尔的耳畔。他猛然转头，几乎在一瞬间就认定了话语的来源。金发的年轻人正与戴眼镜的同伴讨论着什么，而对话的内容已经模糊不清了。

“他在做我曾经做过却失败的事，他在怀疑。”格朗泰尔近乎着迷，用极其刻意且显眼的方式扭过身子，凝视着那对年轻人。他在人群中捕捉到了金发青年的信息素，即使他们从未谋面，但不会有其他人能拥有那样的气息。阳光下的玫瑰，在空气中颤抖……

“而他是一个Alpha。”


	2. Chapter 2

格朗泰尔已经记不清上一次感受到如此剧烈的心跳是什么时候了。大概从那一天起，他学会了收起无谓的挣扎，留起他青春的心绪，等到他足够成熟，成熟到拥有挺身而出的能力时，埋藏着、挣扎着的激情便可肆意汹涌。为了束缚心脏的跳动，他长出了粗糙坚硬的外壳，纠结的头发和指尖的油彩是一部分，苦艾酒味的信息素也是。如果有人愿意割开那层血肉的盔甲去窥探他的内心，真相是显而易见的，只不过从未有人这么做过。他的伪装根本毫无意义，自由飘散的信息素气息确实使人舌尖生涩，但人们永远不该忘记，苦艾酒是烈性的。难道它不会烫伤酒鬼的舌头，让浑身的血液灼热沸腾？  
然而，眼前的青年根本无意隐藏自己的光芒，他自如地坐在带靠背的座椅上，却像是手握长剑伫立于万众瞩目的高台。虽不曾与他交谈，但格朗泰尔坚信他是一名出类拔萃的领袖，这与他Alpha的身份毫无关联。若他是恺撒，仅仅是那对蓝眸中热切的目光，便足以打消布鲁图斯的邪念。格朗泰尔注视着他微微泛红的光洁脸庞，在艺术家的幻想之后，冒出一个令他讶异又哀伤的念头。他活着便是为了牺牲。  
美也分类别，有些依附于鲜活的生命，另一些长存于壮丽的毁灭之中。阳光下的玫瑰——那朵玫瑰——不是为有专业园丁的花圃而活，当天火舔舐它丝绒般的花瓣，真正炽烈的芬芳才会随火焰一同喷薄。格朗泰尔不知道这些跳脱的思维从何而来。也许是因为他那双眼睛，他想着，缓缓看向别处。  
提问环节已经结束了，坐满大厅的学生们几乎是在同一时间起身离场。格朗泰尔夹在一群喧闹的Beta之间，在后面一排的队伍里发现了那两人的身影。他的目光紧随他们的步伐，人群在走廊上散开后，他轻而易举地捕捉到了一抹金色，毫不犹豫地靠近他们身边。两人背对着他，依然在讨论着什么。  
“……所以我们现在有这两个集会地点，缪尚有后厅，柯林斯的二楼基本没什么人上去。虽然没有哪条法律禁止学生社团，但毕竟我们讨论的是平权，安全起见，还是不能太招摇。”  
“是的，我支持谨慎行事，在时机到来之前……”  
格朗泰尔觉得偷听并不正当，干脆光明正大地打断他们的对话：“你们的社团欢迎新成员吗？”两人迅速转身，眼神里都带上了一丝警觉，他意识到如此突兀的询问或许容易让对方怀疑自己的意图，“别这么看着我，阿波罗，我当然不是探子，我佩服你们的勇气。”  
“我叫安灼拉。”金发青年伸出手，既像自我介绍，又像是回应他越界的称呼。格朗泰尔用他粗糙的右手与他相握，在短暂的触碰中，他讶异于那只握笔的手竟出乎意料的光滑。他注视安灼拉的眼睛，在浅色的睫毛下瞥见两片澄澈的海洋。他曾与无数Alpha对视过，有些人眼里饱含温柔，占有欲在这层表面之下涌动，另一些人用眼神展现大度，暗示自己并不在乎他的不完美，因为对一个Omega并不能指望太多。但安灼拉的双眼一眨不眨，警惕在慢慢退去，剩下的只有不染情欲色彩的专注，以一个公民的身份窥探另一个公民的内心。  
“格朗泰尔。”  
他很快知道了旁边那位更加文雅的年轻人是公白飞，ABC之友社的头脑与向导，而安灼拉自然是领袖。在被告知下一次集会的时间地点后，格朗泰尔与两人分别。实话实说，他并不是一个革命者，也不相信一群大学生的打闹能唤醒全体国民的良知，从而打破在他和他母亲身上代代相传的枷锁。但他不愿让母亲在他心里燃起的火在碌碌无为中熄灭，即使人们总说，甘于平凡就是最好的命运，平淡地活一场也未免过于可惜。他们或许改变不了任何东西，但总有人要作出尝试，因此格朗泰尔转身望向他的命运，选择了一条他并不一定要踏上的道路。  
为了那双浅色睫毛下的眼睛，更为了他自己。  
缪尚咖啡厅的大门被推开，格朗泰尔随着一束午后的阳光走进ABC之友的根据地。吧台前只有几个笑闹着饮酒的学生，他径直从他们身边走过，按照安灼拉的指示穿过一条昏暗的走廊，前方传来言辞激烈的辩论声，宛如路标。  
当格朗泰尔迈进嘈杂却和谐的后厅时，公白飞首先发现了他。他向自己面前的同伴说了句什么，于是被金发包裹着的后脑转了过去，露出一张令格朗泰尔魂牵梦绕的青春脸庞。  
“朋友们，”他提高声音，房间里的谈话声立即转为静默，像扭动了收音机的音量旋钮，“我们有一位新成员，格朗泰尔。”零散分布在各处的年轻人们看向走廊的出口，其中有不少他曾见过的面孔。淡淡的信息素气息混合着涌来，他辨认出了独特的温热玫瑰花香。  
“大写的R？”  
“也行。”  
询问者笑着上前与他握手：“我叫古费拉克。”话音刚落，四周开始响起混乱的自我介绍。  
“让·勃鲁韦尔，叫我热安。在这个明媚的日子欢迎新成员实在是一件愉快的事。”  
“我是若李，如果你不怕浪费字音的话，我的名字里可以有四个‘L’”。  
“我叫赖格尔·德·莫，别名是博须埃。”  
……  
他很快认识了缪尚后厅里的每一个人，凭着他艺术家的热情融入了他们的对话。在他与博须埃围绕一部最新的法规展开辩论时，安灼拉的目光穿过并不算稠密的人群落在了他身上，后者敏锐地察觉到这一点，向那束光芒勾起嘴角，神情里有一种难以描述的向往。他担心自己忽视讨论的搭档，于是收回视线，没有看到安灼拉对此作何回应。   
“我们不能永远纸上谈兵，应该把这一切付诸行动。”一天傍晚，安灼拉站在昏黄的光线下，高声向周围的人宣布，激起一片赞同。  
“直接开始暴力反抗是不现实的，我们需要从思想上唤醒民众。”公白飞说道，看上去若有所思。  
古费拉克在一旁点头：“我们有能力赢得Omega群体的支持，他们明白我们的呼吁是为他们争取权利的尝试。”  
在这之中，响起一个不和谐的声音：“真的吗？你们认为，只凭一点微弱的呼声，就能让Omega们觉醒，反抗我们的社会制度吗？”格朗泰尔扯动嘴角，露出一个看似饱含嘲讽意味的笑，大概就是这样的表情刺痛了安灼拉。当然，如果他离格朗泰尔再近一点，就能看到那双朦胧棕眼里的苦涩。  
“我们所做的一切都是为了创造平等的机会，为Omega本应享有的福祉而努力。这里没有虚无的言语和不切实际的幻想，我们不要缺乏信念的斗争。”他并没有正面回应格朗泰尔的质疑，但直视着他的蓝眸里无一丝温柔，“我明白一切都是艰难的，但总要有一群人率先采取行动，这将是我们的荣光。假如我们永远不挺身反抗，那就绝无胜利的可能。即使我们或许会失败，只要能在人们心中点燃哪怕一点星火，便已足够。”  
“你们不愿作无谓的牺牲，可你们必将如此。你以为我没有信念吗？我试过，但他们灭了我内心的星火，这便是将要降临到每一个被唤醒的Alpha身上的宿命。胜利当然可能，不错，世界上没有绝无可能的事！但你想过吗，这个可能性到底是多少？千分之一？万分之一？你愿意把生命押在微小的概率上吗？即使你们的斗争在人民中间激起了回响，它也不能长久。已经晚了，阿波罗，因为你是个Alpha，所以你不明白。公白飞是Beta，热安直到上高中前都在家受教育，你们永远不会像我们一样顺从。你没读过那些用‘Omega喜欢的颜色’包装的童书，没受过Omega版本的道德教育，也不懂舆论究竟为何物。在一个扭曲了‘平等’含义的社会里，很多事情都不能像你们想象的那样顺理成章。”他惊讶于自己的声音竟如此平静，大概是因为他的双眼早已适应了浓重的黑暗。安灼拉一言不发地望着他，眼神中的情绪深不可测。于是他借着长篇大论的机会又加了一句：“我还没喝醉呢，跟你一样清醒。”  
他们在沉默中伫立，激情澎湃的领袖似乎陷入了思索。  
“如果你的痛苦已经磨灭了信仰，那你来这里的原因是什么？向宿命屈服绝不是让人敬佩的行为。”  
“我不否认我的懦弱，但你只说对了一半，亲爱的阿波罗。我有信仰，这就是你要的原因。”  
“你能信仰什么呢，怀疑派？”  
“我尝试信仰我自己，但那过于困难，因此答案是你。”  
安灼拉云石雕像般的面容似乎结了一层冰，使他的神情近乎怜悯。  
“这不是革命者的信念，我也不赞同你把我视作神明的行为。你并不比我低劣，我们的人格本该是平等的，无论你有怎样的生殖系统。”安灼拉转了过去，格朗泰尔在他背后微微摇了摇头，脸上的表情兼具迷恋与悲戚。安灼拉看不到他悲哀的笑容，他也看不到，安灼拉无暇的脸上闪过一丝痛苦，仿佛正与一个令他心碎的念头缠斗。公白飞坐在另一边，恰好把两人的表情收入眼底，在他眼里徘徊许久的一种忧虑突然消失了。  
当然，格朗泰尔珍贵的清醒并没有保持多久。当天晚上，酒精再次使他找到了慰藉，短暂地忘却所有不愉快。他身上的苦艾酒气息渐渐浓郁起来，裸露在外的肌肤开始发烫，他并未意识到什么，只当成是烈酒的效用。脚步声由远而近地传来，当金发的青年出现在他独酌的后厅里时，那股热流再次涌起，他意识到情欲，而不是酒精，大概在这之中起了决定性作用。  
安灼拉停在原地，他的形象在格朗泰尔眼中逐渐模糊，变成一团金红的光影。  
“格朗泰尔，你带抑制剂了吗？”  
哦，不。他让思维从酒精的迷雾中挣脱。想必是提前了。他感受到玫瑰的气息在远处微微颤抖，对于一个Alpha来说那再正常不过。他摇摇头，近乎疯狂地嗅着那丝淡淡的花香，而它拒绝上前，与苦艾酒的浓郁相拥。  
“格朗泰尔。”  
请靠近一些吧，我恳求你……  
“你为什么加入ABC？”  
如果这能让我拥抱你的话，好的，好的。  
“安灼拉……你知道我六岁那年发生了什么吗？”  
格朗泰尔蜷缩在靠椅上讲完了他的故事，在一阵令人紧张的沉默后，玫瑰融进了苦艾酒。安灼拉在他身边坐下，他脸颊发烫，双腿竟真的在颤抖。欲望包裹了他，渐渐强烈的温暖玫瑰香起到了推波助澜的效果，即使极力忍耐，一声微不可闻的喘息仍然溜出了微张的双唇。  
“我对你的看法并不像你想的那样，我喜欢你眼睛深处的光彩和艺术家的灵魂，从你第一次来到缪尚，对我微笑却又立刻躲开的那一刻起。每次你喝醉，说着那些疯狂的话时，我都在远处望着你。我想，你大概觉得我对你的观点不屑一顾，但我明白它们几乎全是实话。今天我突然说要把计划变成行动，因为……你记得吗，你昨天用更加尖锐的方式说过同样的话？你是有热情的，R，我确实喜欢你。我对你冷淡，原因是我怀疑你的真心，我不希望ABC之友社混入一个摇摆不定的未来间谍。”他们的目光交织，格朗泰尔再也无法按捺愈演愈烈的冲动。  
“你愿意相信我了吗？”  
“我愿意爱你。”  
在格朗泰尔能作出任何反应之前，安灼拉探身吻住了他发烫的双唇。因努力抑制冲动而绷紧的肌肉瞬间放松，情欲的火焰自由自在地腾起，在盈满信息素气息的空气中燃烧。干花终于被烈酒润湿，他们的舌尖品尝了酒渍玫瑰的炽热芬芳。赤裸肌肤相接，云石雕像冷漠的外表被体液浸得黏腻，苦艾酒烈性的液体也终于无惧地包裹格朗泰尔热烫的身躯，使两处不同的体表在接触而又分开时带出淫靡的水声。  
此刻迸发的热情不亚于安灼拉的每一次演讲，只不过为自由平等搏动的心脏正以一致的频率共赴爱欲顶峰。他们靠在安灼拉平时站在上面宣布重要事件的桌子旁边，喘息的节奏与抽插频率契合，桌边一次次在格朗泰尔后腰烙印下一道红痕。安灼拉平日里为平权的话语而开合的嘴唇喘息着表白情意，而格朗泰尔依旧为他的光芒意乱情迷。  
他们衣衫不整地牵手而行，安灼拉的单人公寓今夜容纳了两个人。他们诅咒卧室四周隔音奇差的墙壁，不得不为此压抑每一声呻吟。格朗泰尔攥紧身下一尘不染的床单，放任安灼拉俯身舔舐他右侧的乳尖，微卷而潮湿的金发轻触胸膛，让他略微抬起头便可亲吻安灼拉头顶的发旋。  
巴黎沉入梦乡，安灼拉和格朗泰尔也相拥而眠。


	3. Chapter 3

安灼拉和格朗泰尔并没有公开宣布他们的关系，但两人之间隐隐的对立情绪一夜缓和，个中缘由显而易见。格朗泰尔依旧对安灼拉理想化的观点提出质疑，但他们的争辩常常只能收获其他ABC之友们意味不明的微笑。在格朗泰尔尝试从自己的角度给出具体的建议之后，他发现安灼拉并不是真的憎恨他的怀疑论精神，而是反感那个除了冗长的抨击之外毫无见解的醉鬼。  
为了让格朗泰尔摆脱发情期所带来的影响，安灼拉暂时标记了他。毋庸置疑的是，安灼拉对此颇有微词。“一个Alpha可以标记无数个Omega，一个Omega只能被一个Alpha标记，这不奇怪吗？”“只有你才会这么想。”格朗泰尔这么回答。安灼拉依旧在缪尚对固定不变的听众演讲，格朗泰尔像从前一样凝视他，带着一种温柔的信念。除了两人都在自己床上多放了一个枕头之外，一切都和从前一样。  
感谢互联网的发明，思想的传播比过去任何时候都简单得多，虽然风险并没有降低多少。公白飞用他不知道什么时候掌握的计算机知识给ABC之友弄了个假IP地址，当然，这让他们看起来缺乏勇气，但即使是最激进的成员也不愿让他们真正造成影响之前就被迫销声匿迹。格朗泰尔和安灼拉都不是完全正确，让Omega意识到他们应得的权利确实不是一件容易的事，但并非不可能。思想在悄悄的渗透，以文字和声音的形式在那些不起眼的论坛里传播，像一簇火苗，一点一点钻进被畏光的藤蔓缠绕的大脑。当巴阿雷在网上看到安灼拉一篇文章里的话被引用时，缪尚的后厅激起一声欢呼的回音。  
“你们在用毫不拐弯抹角的呼声反抗永恒的隐喻和暗示，你们知道他们怎么称呼这样的声音吗？反动言论。转念一想，这确实挺可悲的，为人民发声的人被人民指责，站在人民身边的人被人民抛弃。思想控制的魔力！”格朗泰尔闷闷地说道，抓起酒瓶喝了一口，安灼拉转身让他把酒瓶放下，虽然他一脸不乐意，但玻璃与地板碰撞的声音几乎立刻传来。  
“我们没法用同样的方法和他们对抗，你自己也说，人民被洗脑太久了，要潜移默化地改变他们的想法需要至少同样长的时间，我们难道要无止境地等待下去吗？除了激进，我们别无选择，我不害怕危险，这里没有人害怕，格朗泰尔。每个人都知道等待我们的是什么，他们会粉饰太平，会说事情本该如此，先封住我们的嘴，再把那些被我们唤醒的人冠上随波逐流的罪名，用新的洗脑方法激起他们奉献家庭，拥护执政者的热情，抹杀我们的每一句抗议，控告我们叛国。虽然这一切必然发生，但永远没有人能阻止我们呐喊，要怀疑，要歌唱，要反抗，良知和理性都体现出真理与我们同在。也许我们会失败，但这不重要，重要的是在人民心里埋下一颗种子，在歧视的根基上敲出一道裂缝，即使我们流的血被遗忘，只要能使人民的明天更光明一分，便已足够成为我们的报偿，因为ABC之友永远与人民同在。”安灼拉眼里涌动着热烈的情感，对格朗泰尔的回答转变为一场小小的演说。格朗泰尔用近乎迷恋的目光盯着他，竟然还能把自己拉回现实，对他的发言作出一条评价。  
“但你们几乎不可能真正解决问题。”  
“如果没有人提出问题，如何解决问题？做出深刻改变需要很多人和一段漫长的时间，发现问题只需要一个清醒的头脑。唤醒人民可能需要震耳欲聋的声音，但如果没有人喊出第一声，我们将永远陷入沉默。我们无法成为立法者，无法成为执政者，任何现实中过于显眼的行为都会被处罚，我们能做的只有怀疑，言语和愤怒本身就是武器。”公白飞倾身向前，脸上的神情依旧温和，语气却决绝得惊人。  
格朗泰尔不置可否地笑笑，重新后仰靠回椅背上。公白飞转身继续同在巴阿雷身旁聚集起来的年轻人们研究引发这场讨论的网页，而安灼拉向格朗泰尔走来，抬起右手在空中犹豫地悬停片刻，温柔地抚上格朗泰尔的后颈，肌肤相贴的触感激起他的欣悦，使他收回全部的不屑与厌倦，以及向酒瓶伸去的手。即使他们早已体验过更加直接而亲密的欢愉，格朗泰尔依旧习惯性地先鼓起勇气，然后才去握住安灼拉的手。他的手指修长而有力，对于一个并不注重保养的人来说光滑得异常，只在执笔的指节处有略显粗糙的茧。格朗泰尔开始后悔了，担心自己手上酒精和颜料混杂的气息染上安灼拉的肌肤，但他只是把格朗泰尔骨节粗大的手握得更紧一些，格朗泰尔毫无异议地接受了。他一时飘飘然了，恃宠而骄地抬头准备索吻，安灼拉恰好开口，提议加入几米开外聚集在电脑前，不断投来遮遮掩掩目光的同伴，电灯的光芒从他头顶照下来，在金色卷发和白净肌肤上跳动，反射进格朗泰尔盈满痴恋的双眼。  
哦，阿波罗，我开始相信他们说的话了。他无声地呐喊着。你生来就是要被人信仰的。  
格朗泰尔相信他的爱意远远不止来源于Alpha对Omega的性吸引，如果安灼拉是个Beta，甚至Omega，格朗泰尔对他的情感也不会减弱半分。虽然他并不如表面上那样放荡得离经叛道，但他自认情欲对自己的影响压倒了丘比特纤弱的箭矢，以上，在遇到安灼拉的那一刻起统统作废。他固然渴望肌肤相亲的快感，然而抛去与肉体欢愉相关联的一切，对他以信仰的形式表现出来的爱情毫无影响。格朗泰尔爱他完美无缺的骨与血肉，爱他能深刻思想的头脑，爱他明丽如神祇，爱他毫不动摇的信念，他们分属的两个群体恰巧在这之上加了一层性张力的因素。安灼拉反对他以这种破坏平等关系的方式表达情感，但作为一个卑微的，优柔寡断的酒鬼，他无法自拔地信仰一个有信仰的人，从他意志坚定的双眼里偷取一簇勇气的火光。  
夏日已至，他们决定放手一搏。母亲节将在一周后到来，ABC之友在他们熟悉的论坛中发出了最终的呼唤。母亲节的内核早就脱离了它的字面意思，不仅是已成家生育者的节日，每一个Omega都是节日的中心，无论他们是否成年，是否婚配，生儿育女是无可置疑的结局，何时庆祝便不再重要了。于是，ABC之友选定了这个日子。你们的价值并不只是繁衍后代，Omega被珍视的原因绝不能被限制在极高的生育率上，因为你们的智性不亚于任何Alpha或Beta。他们如此说道。当消息栏一次次弹出新内容时，他们在电脑前欢呼。  
六月带来了明媚的阳光，以及在街巷里涌动着的一种氛围，难以描述它究竟来自街头张贴的母亲节海报，还是几个Omega经过海报时的窃窃私语。六月五日的上午九点，人们在奥斯特里茨桥头广场聚集起来，在一大团亲切的同性气息中，格朗泰尔察觉到了Beta温和的信息素，甚至有Alpha的味道刺激着他的感官。他抬头望去，独身前来的年轻人中有零星几对十指紧扣的情侣，各自抓着一张海报的一角，上面写着的话在ABC之友发言的论坛中常被提及。在一片嘈杂中，格朗泰尔贴近安灼拉耳畔：“好吧，我承认我们比想象中更加成功。”安灼拉转头看他一眼，笑而不语。ABC之友们站在人群中央，以一种激情澎湃的情感环顾人们在他们身旁高举的标语。  
“我们不比你们愚蠢。”  
“我不是他的附庸。”“她是我平等的爱人。”  
“拒绝荡妇羞辱。”  
“做母亲不是我唯一的价值。”  
安灼拉的眼中闪烁着光彩，他踏上广场边的一处平台，声音因喜悦而颤抖，但几乎无人察觉。  
“公民们，感谢你们的到来。今天将成为一个伟大的日子，因为我们的抗争。我们所做的一切，都是为了现在的Omega们遭受的不公，再也不会由我们的孩子承担。”他停顿片刻，抬手指向连接广场的一条路，“向那边去吧，不要忘记高举旗帜。”一阵响彻云霄的欢呼之后，人群拥挤着移动起来。古费拉克在格朗泰尔身后偷笑着：“我从来没听他对人群说过这么简短的话，谢天谢地，如果他真的开始正常的演讲，大概没人能离开这里了。”他轻笑一声作为回应，举起了手中的标语牌，上面写着“停止责备性侵受害者”。为了你，他默念。  
人群喧闹着走过宽阔的街道，两旁的节日海报鲜艳得刺眼，用漂亮字体印刷的文字无数次出现在侵入他们思想的各类文艺作品中。一个Omega姑娘第一个冲出游行队伍，利落地撕下一张题为“完美母亲”的广告，声音清脆响亮，仿佛号角。人们纷纷响应呼唤，沿路扯下庆祝母亲节的横幅和海报，原本围观他们游行的路人在混乱中逃离。ABC之友社的成员们走在最前面，安灼拉穿着红色马甲的身影尤其显眼，格朗泰尔抱着标语牌走在他身后，目光始终追随着那抹艳色，看着他向人行道旁张贴的海报走去。他并没有效仿身后的人群实施破坏，而是展开一卷始终夹在右臂下的新海报，格朗泰尔认出那是他们前几天在公白飞家印出来的。  
队伍即将到达圣德尼街，尖锐的警笛声在远处响起，在短时间内出现在人群的右边，截断了游行的人群。走在后方的大部分人一哄而散，丢下碍事的标语牌四处奔逃，领队的ABC之友和簇拥他们的一小群人无路可退，在警察的包围圈中被逼进了圣德尼街。执法者全副武装，两辆警车停在马路中央，而被围堵的示威者没有任何武器，在人数上也没有压倒性优势，结果已经十分明晰。示威者们绝望地看向街道两旁的房屋，没有一扇门向他们打开，面前只有警察的枪口。人群缓缓分开，温暖的玫瑰气息毫无畏惧地迎向那排武器，安灼拉走到最前方，云石雕像般的脸上显出坚定而漠然的神情，人们不禁产生一种错觉，以为他才是站在胜利女神身旁的审判天使。  
“这场游行是我策划的，你们带走我吧。”他的声音在寂静的空气中传开，在那一刻，警察和示威者之中都没有人说话。随后，ABC之友们立刻听出了他的言外之意，第一次齐声抗议他。  
“不！我们是跟他一道的！”古费拉克在人群中央大喊，其他人此起彼伏地附和着。在这场混乱中，安灼拉一动不动地站在原地，轻蔑地看着抗议面前乱作一团的警员——他们朝空中放了一枪以平息嘈杂的呼喊。  
“我是他们的领袖。”他只说了这么一句话。格朗泰尔站在边缘凝视他金发的每一次拂动，无意中捕捉到了离他最近的警员的低语。  
“他简直像朵玫瑰花。”  
有不到半分钟，领头的警察没有做出任何指令。在这段短短的时间里，发生了不少事情。  
格朗泰尔没有美妙的歌喉，而且对革命兴趣缺缺，但他恰好是一个身陷爱情之中的艺术家，血管里流淌的液体尚存一丝红色。他一直热衷于戏剧化的事物，比如在课堂上质疑老师教授的思想课程，加入政治性的学生社团，以酒鬼和怀疑派的身份爱上光芒四射的安灼拉。他是个近乎残疾的人，安灼拉令他诧异的爱情给了他站立的能力。他从安灼拉唇上偷来了阳光与欢愉，顺带着传染上一点革命精神，虽然他不敢相信，但他确实越来越接近自己心里的那个阿波罗了。  
事情就是这样组织起来的。格朗泰尔爱好出其不意，他视作神明的精神支柱将被带上必将一去不返的警车，《马赛曲》的旋律又恰到好处地从大脑偏僻的角落冒出了头。这是那半分钟的头几秒，从那时起，一切尘埃落定。  
“Allons enfants de la Patrie……”在无人注意的人群边缘，他唱起第一句。身边的同伴起初为毫无先兆的歌声而诧异，而后立刻加入合唱。安灼拉的嘴唇也动了起来，他转头望向格朗泰尔，勾起的唇角溢出一丝爱意。他也直视着自己的爱人，自知目光里充满决绝。余光中有一抹亮色飘动，他知道有人摇起了那面已在奔逃中被撕破的红旗，被丢下的标语牌重新在空中挥动。时间过去了十几秒，半分钟正在走向结束，事实并不允许他们无止境地唱下去。一位不知名的警察举起武器，瞄准格朗泰尔发动袭击。在一眨眼的时间里，他听见物体划破空气的声音，依旧睁大着的双眼努力把安灼拉的身影刻进自己的视网膜和大脑。  
一阵钝痛从后脑传开，他昏倒在地。  
嗡嗡的响声从意识远处飘来，锲而不舍地从耳道钻入，直至令人难以忍受。格朗泰尔渐渐清醒过来，紧闭的双眼只能看到明亮的红色，随后他睁开眼。刺眼的灯光迫使他重新闭上双眼，但一阵由脚底蔓延至全身的剧痛驱赶了睡魔最后的淫威。谢天谢地，痛苦消失得和出现一样突然，他尝试着起身，却立刻被脖颈上浸满汗液的皮带勒得几乎窒息。他尽力把脖子靠在坚硬的椅背上，试探地移动四肢，发现它们遭受了同样的命运。整个房间都是白色的，在视线范围内有两个身着白衣的工作人员，皮鞋点地的清脆响声正从右后方逼近。  
“你好，格朗泰尔。”身材高大的男人绕过束缚他的椅子——格朗泰尔不再关心他是Alpha，Beta还是Omega了——踱步到能被他轻松看到的地方，“我是沙威警探，奉命调查你们这场无意义的活动。”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，剧痛再次袭来，比上一次更难以忍受，持续的时间似乎也要更长。生理性泪水不受控制地流出，紧咬的牙齿间漏出一声低低的呻吟。折磨停止时，他看见沙威站在他模糊视线的边缘，面具般的脸上波澜不惊。安灼拉也在经受这样的痛苦吗？他漂亮的脸庞会扭曲得不成样子吗？他金色的卷发会被汗液浸泡得令人作呕吗？他依旧疼痛的头脑想象不出安灼拉在酷刑面前颤抖的样子，每当他尝试不把目光聚焦在任何一个点上时，圣德尼街上安灼拉明丽如神祇的身影便出现在他眼前，就连闭眼时朦胧的红色都像是从他鲜艳马甲上偷取的火光。  
“你加入这个群体多久了？”格朗泰尔紧闭双唇。  
“你们的目的是为Omega群体争取权利，对吗？”  
“在这场游行之后，你们有什么企图？推翻政府？”  
“你愿意回答问题吗？”  
在长久的沉默和一动不动之后，格朗泰尔摇头。他早就预想过自己的结果，就像第一次见面时，他在心中断言安灼拉必将在青春的年华陨落。他们会对安灼拉做什么呢？他们会像折磨他一样对待一位天资聪颖的Alpha吗？或许他们会在同样的躯壳里塞下一个被剥夺信念的灵魂，但这具名叫“安灼拉”的尸体再也不会成为他本人。在他思索时，沙威从助手手里接过一沓纸张。  
“根据你的档案，你在十四岁时就表现出了反社会倾向……”  
从什么时候起，怀疑就等同于反社会？  
“性格乖僻，无法融入群体，家庭环境……”  
原来他们从来没有放下过警惕。  
“酗酒，多疑，恐婚育……”  
我有罪。  
沙威通过腰间的通话器同远处的不知什么人进行了一番严肃的对话，随后对他下了判决：“一个思想扭曲且难以改变的Omega，对社会毫无价值。调到另一个模式。”最后一句话是对格朗泰尔身后的某个操作人员说的，他无比清楚“另一个模式”意味着什么。  
“准备好了就执行吧。”他重新把视线落在格朗泰尔身上，“很遗憾，我们决定对你实行死刑。”  
奇怪的是，格朗泰尔并没有他原本想象的那么恐惧。遇见安灼拉的时候，他已经隐隐意识到了自己将为一个飘渺的理想，一尊有血有肉的雕像而牺牲。影像开始在他的脑海里播放。  
哭泣的母亲，地板上的泪滴；学校的课程，老师的叱责；讲座，ABC之友，游行；演讲的安灼拉，与他争吵的安灼拉，亲吻他的安灼拉。  
你允许我为你献身吗？  
沙威按下了按钮，这一次，格朗泰尔没有感觉疼痛。  
工作人员抬走了那具渐渐冰凉的尸体，他的档案依旧摊在沙威手中。他望着档案上并不久远的出生日期，开口时语气第一次不那么胸有成竹：“我们这样做是为了什么呢？”  
站在一旁的助手用怪异的目光瞥一眼上司，不假思索地回答：“自然是正义。”  
沙威思索片刻，点点头，眼神重新变得坚定起来。  
过了一周，两周，或是一个月，金发蓝眼的年轻Alpha男性走出了惩教局的大门。围墙上的巨大屏幕一遍遍播报着在这里接受再教育的人们有了怎样的进展，其中的只言片语溜进了他的耳朵。  
“……死于酗酒引发的后遗症……引以为戒。”这句话似乎勾起了记忆中的一些东西，他思索片刻，试图捕捉在大脑深处浮动的一个名字，一种气味，却没能唤起清晰的片段，索性耸耸肩离开，走向工作人员为他安排的住所，还要去口袋里纸片上写着的一家公司报到。  
……  
“我们监控他也有五年了，他现在是我们给他安排的那家公司的高管，日常对话中没有回想起曾经观念的迹象，除了至今没有恋爱结婚外一切正常。”  
“他为什么保持独身？”  
“对不起，我们查不出来。”  
“唉，那就别管他了，这是我们最后一次跟踪他的情况，我可不想再搞出什么新东西，还有一堆新档案等着处理呢。”  
这就是故事的尾声，但一切并没有就此终结。随着化学和生物医学的发展，Omega得以在生育的压力下歇息片刻，同其他两个性别一样投身劳动的潮流。母亲节的意义因此改变，重新回到了它的字面意思上，独立自主的Omega有了他们自己的节日。然而，那些被历史遗忘的事件依然没能被发掘，人们还是忘记了，Omega们对平权的争取与成果，起源于一次几乎留名后世的反抗。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个故事的最后一段是我临时起意加上去的，大概是对现在某些事情的希望吧。即使走向最坏的结局，我们也能做出哪怕一点点的改变。


End file.
